The Black Wolf
by Liberty
Summary: Actually, I had this computer saved onto a disk, and I forgot about it. I wrote it like, last year. lol! But, now I finally decided to post it, considering I haven't posted anything in about a year anyways. This story is about that little howling wolf in


I dedicate this story to the crumbs of bread that fall in your toaster sometimes and catch on fire.  
and to anyone named Sid, Martin, Bobby and Ingrid. Also to bank robbers and wheelchairs.  
(not the people in wheelchairs, just the wheelchair itself!!)  
  
  
A/N- Hey all! It's great to see you again! I know that ff.net's server has been  
a little "weird", but we got through it, right? Well, now that everything's back  
to normal, let's have some fun! Let's start another great year for the Zelda  
section!! (in case your wondering what I meant by "another great year",   
it's almost been a year since I had joined ff.net last August [27th to be precise])  
So...with that in mind...looks like I've come up with another *hair-brained fic* again!  
  
*drum roll* Without further adiu (spelling?), please welcome to the news stands,   
  
ZELDA--The OTHER white meat...(or is it black?) ^.~  
  
  
  
F.Y.I. This fic is done in script-writing. So if you don't like it, go slap yourself   
with a trout!!!  
  
F.Y.I #2: The title has absolutely *nothing* to do with my story...and it has a rather  
odd ending...so if you like a retarded story with no plot, not a good dialogue and a weird   
ending, then this is the story for you! (or if you're someone with a weird sense of humor like me  
then this story is ALSO for you!) And just for you guys to know, this fic did NOT take me 5 minutes!  
It took a good 30 minutes! :P  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OKAY. It's about that weird time of day when the sun just about sets in Hyrule!  
It's a few minutes before that annoying little wolf howls. Link, Zelda, Nabooru, and the   
rest of the gang (you should know them by now!) are sitting out on a blanket on Hyrule Field.  
  
Nabooru: SHH, everyone! That STUPID wolf is about to howl!  
  
Malon: Hm...where *is* that wolf anyways?  
  
Nabooru: SHUT UP, he's about to howl!!!  
  
Malon rolls her eyes.  
  
Stupid annoying wolf howls. (HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWLLLLLL) O.o  
  
Saria: Oh, please, Link, I know you like a god damn book!  
  
Saria: Anyways...I think Malon actually came up with a good idea, here!  
  
Nabooru: Lemme guess...it involves *us* going on a scavenger hunt for Mr. Annoying Wolf?  
  
Malon: PRECISELY!  
  
Ruto: Well....  
  
Everyone: RUTO???!!! Where the hell did you come from? You weren't invited onto our blanket!  
  
Ruto blinks.  
  
Ruto: Well, I, uh, um, oh, eh, I, um...  
  
Nabooru grabs the blanket and pulls it out from under them.  
  
Nabooru: Let's get the hell outta here already! I don't have time to listen to this smelly fish try   
and actually talk to us!  
  
Zelda: She'll never fit in...  
  
Everyone agrees, then gets up.  
  
Malon: Okay, since this was *my* idea, we're going to have to use this.  
  
Malon holds up a rope.  
  
Zelda: I don't think we trust you with a rope Malon, especially after that incident at Lake Hyrule!  
  
Malon blushes.  
  
Malon: Let's not talk about it. Anyways, as I was SAYING--  
  
Saria: Sorry to inturrupt, but, Link, when was the last time you went to the Kokri Shop? They have  
the GREATEST new sale!  
  
Malon: EXCUSE ME!!! I was kinda TALKING here, so--  
  
Nabooru: Oh my god!! They have a new sale at the Kokri Store??? I really need to fill up on my supply  
of Deku Nuts!!  
  
Malon: You guys...don't you think--  
  
Zelda: Oh, Nabooru, you're SO right! In fact, I was just remembering my list of 100 different things to   
do with a Deku Nut! Number 45 is, throw a Deku Nut in the face of a random passer-by!!  
  
Link: That sounds like fun!!!  
  
Malon: ...um...I...--  
  
Saria: Well, let's go to the store, it's still open!  
  
Everyone: Yeah!  
  
Malon twirls the rope around in the air and captures all of them and ties them to a tree.  
  
Zelda: Malon, what do you think you're doing?  
  
Malon: If we're going on a search for the wolf, I have to make sure you don't go running off somewhere!  
  
Link: But, but, the SALE!!!  
  
Malon: Dude, forget the freakin' sale!  
  
Suddenly they hear a loud howl, and it seemed like it came a few feet away from them.  
  
Saria: What the hell was that..? WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT???  
  
Zelda: I DON'T KNOW!!!   
  
They suddenly see a black blur fly across the field at like 100 miles per hour.  
  
Malon: You guys?....where's Ruto gone to?  
  
Everyone gulps.  
  
Saria, the one who always jumps to conclusions screamed: THE WOLF GOT HER!!!!!!  
  
Suddenly Saria disappears.  
  
Link: You know, I may be DUMB, but I know when something QUEER is going on...  
  
Nabooru says in a voice like Karen off of Will and Grace for no apparent reason:  
Uh, honey, I think you mean the word--  
  
Nabooru slips out of the rope and vanishes.  
  
It was only Link and Malon left.   
  
Malon: L-Link...Zelda....where'd she go??  
  
Link: I just saw her 5 seconds ago...oh wait! That was you...  
  
Malon: I know that we look alike, but it kind of flatters me you can mistake me for the Princess!  
  
Link: You know, Malon, you look very sexy in this light...kinda...like a...--  
  
Suddenly Link is gone. And so is Malon.  
  
  
Liberty: Well.......just WHO was the wolf and where did they all disappear to..?  
  
Well, as you have guessed...it was Ruto.   
  
Actually, no, it was Zelda.  
  
Wait NO it was.........  
  
  
ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am the wolf!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!  
  
(actually, no, I'm not. I'm lying)  
  
I'll just kinda leave you to guess.   
  
Actually NO. Stories where you leave people guessing are stupid. Not that this story ISN'T stupid..  
but, the real wolf is..(scroll down to see)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It's Rauru. No, wait, don't go!!! I have a perfect explanation for it!  
It's Rauru, because...can't you just kinda tell? He's fat enough to be a wolf, and  
he probably knows how to like, you know, change into other creatures and shit.   
  
This ending sounds pretty lame...and I really can't think of anyone to be the wolf, so,  
after alot of research, I figured out who it was. The wolf is you. Yep. You came into my story   
and made all of them dissapear. Thanks alot! Now it will take me a long time to find my characters again  
and write another story! Actually, that is a bunch of bull. Don't listen to me. I'm just an   
idiot with a computer, what are you gonna do about it?   
  
  
  
*whispers* the wolf was that molding bowl of JELLO that's sitting in my next-door neighbor's refrigerator!!!!  
  
*giggles* You guys actually believed that....awww....damn....I really kill myself sometimes..  
*snickers*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*rolls eyes*  
  
  
AND DON'T *EVEN* REMARK ON MY SPELLING ERRORS, I KNOW I CAN'T SPELL SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO   
RUDE ABOUT IT!!! 


End file.
